


Touch Down Super Star

by hermioneclone



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Beyonce - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Song: Single Ladies (Put a Ring on It), Superbowl 2013, Superbowl!Klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28223970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermioneclone/pseuds/hermioneclone
Summary: Kurt Hummel is not going to pass up the opportunity of dancing with Beyoncé. Even if he has to go to a football game to do it.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel





	Touch Down Super Star

**Author's Note:**

> **Original Author's Note, February 3, 2013** : When I heard that they would be picking fans to dance at the halftime show with Beyoncé, I knew I had to do this. AU since clearly Kurt isn’t actually at the big game. Enjoy!  
> [Original Tumblr Link](https://hermioneclone.tumblr.com/post/42199507087/touch-down-super-star-klaine-superbowl-au)

“Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god,” Kurt exclaimed, his jaw dropping as the news reporter announced that one hundred lucky fans would get to dance in the halftime show at the Super Bowl with Beyoncé. He was so going to get this. He looked up the details and it said just to send in a photograph, which he did (thankfully he had gotten a professional headshot done for his second NYADA audition), but he also decided to send a copy of his Single Ladies dance from sophomore year of high school. If nothing else, it’d show whoever was selecting the people that he could move.

But looking at it, it seemed a little…rough. Plus, he’d gotten so much more flexible in the meantime. He sent Rachel a quick text, deciding to do a reshoot if when she came back from her trip, hoping she could find someone else to help out. Maybe he could blend the videos together or something.

He knew it was silly. There was virtually no chance that he’d be picked, they probably wanted women. But he sure as hell was going to try.

* * *

Blaine sank back into the couch, taking a sip of his soda. It was strange, sitting here watching the Super Bowl in the Hummel household next to Burt, Finn, and even Carole, who was probably the most excited for the game (she had grown up in San Francisco and it had been ages since the 49ers had done so well). But he and Kurt were friends, this was okay. Kurt had said so and so did Burt. Besides, it gave him a chance to check on him; at least he could keep one of his promises to Kurt.

It was halftime now. He had expected Finn and Burt to be a bit less interested, but they still seemed captivated by the screen. Kurt must have influenced them, they must really like Beyoncé. The show had just started. Single Ladies blasted, and Blaine couldn’t help thinking about Kurt. Once he found out that a video of Kurt in a leotard thrusting his hips, well, he had demanded that they watched it. Privately. With the doors closed and nobody home. No, he couldn’t let his mind go there. Not with Finn and Burt next to him, not now that they were not together.

Suddenly people flooded the stages and Blaine nearly spit out his sip of soda, sputtering as a familiar face was among the crowd, no almost right next to Beyoncé. He was wearing a sinfully tight leotard, covered with black skinny jeans, a striped tie that looked surprisingly familiar tied teasingly, as if begging to be torn off. He felt himself reacting violently to the sudden display. Blaine shifted in his seat, willing his body to relax; now was not the time nor the place.

Burt clapped him on the back. “You okay?” he asked, an amused glint in his eyes.

Blaine nodded, eyes wide and glued to the screen, captivated by gyrating hips. “K…Kurt…”

Burt chuckled. “I take it he didn’t tell you?”

Blaine shook his head. “Nope.” Tears suddenly rushed to his eyes, seeing Kurt up on that stage…he was just so damn proud to be in his life. “Wow.”

“Yeah,” Burt agreed. “I mean, it is a little risqué…But that’s my little boy up there.”

Blaine let out a watery chuckle, blushing a bit. “He’s going to be the star of the show one of these days, isn’t he?”

Burt nodded, clapping him on the shoulder. “Yeah, yeah he is.”

Blaine felt his heart swoop as the camera focused on Beyoncé, Kurt just making it into the shot. Panting and sweaty, he smiled into the camera seductively, winking.

He didn’t know how long it would take, he knew they were still sort of on thin ice, though they were working on that every day. But Blaine Anderson was certain of one thing.

Someday, he was gonna put a ring on it.


End file.
